


Better Than Coffee

by Bookara



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Barista Thomas, Customer Newt, M/M, Minho is a Little Shit, Teresa Ships It, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13462236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookara/pseuds/Bookara
Summary: Newt comes into the Barnes and Nobles Starbucks several times a week to study. Thomas is a new barista with a face that Newt just can't forget.





	Better Than Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short a cute AU to celebrate the Death Cure's release on Friday :) I hope you enjoy my lovely readers

It was a Tuesday when Newt first saw the brunette barista who almost made him spit his coffee all over his shoes and spill the contents of his wallet across the floor. The way he laughed made every hair on Newt’s arms stand up and when he asked him where he got his “maze runner” hoodie, Newt was ready to get on his knee and ask for his bloody hand in marriage.

Newt always came to the quiet Barnes and Noble in the plaza by his house, it was his safe haven. However, Newt had never noticed the barista before that day. The boy had to be new because Newt came in at least once a week and the brunette had a face he most certainly would have remembered.

* * *

Wednesday was the first day Newt started sitting at a new table. His new seat just happened to have the cash register settled perfectly in his line of vision. He sipped his mocha, smiling at the small scribbled handwriting on the side of the cup. The barista was turning out to be just a huge distraction, Newt noticed as he glanced down at the half written chapter outline spread out on the table in front of him. Normally he would have been done by now, but the boy’s face was there and really, how could Newt not stare? Newt had an internal battle in his head, eventually deciding that his grades were more important than a boy who looked like god himself had crafted him out of marble. He packed up his stuff and tossed the half finished mocha in the garbage before walking out of the store. He could finish the outline in his dorm.

* * *

It was Friday when Newt finally got a name. Thomas. The barista’s name was Thomas. He had heard a strikingly pretty girl with hair as dark as Thomas’ yell it at him when he was furiously scribbling down the notes his best friend, Minho, had sent him from the class he missed yesterday.

“Thomas! Can you get out here please?!” The girl had shouted as a line started building up at the counter. Newt’s head shot up, not a second too late, because he caught Thomas come scrambling out the swinging doors that led to the kitchen.

“Sorry Teresa!” He apologized quickly as he started grabbing cups and pumping various syrups into them. “I couldn’t find the chocolate chips!”

She shook her head but Newt could see a small smile across her lips as she called the next customer in line to the register. “You better hope you drinks are as pretty as your face Tom, that’s the only way I’ll forgive you.”

Thomas threw an empty cup at her.

* * *

Newt didn’t see Thomas again til Monday. He went home over the weekend, deciding to visit his little sister Lizzy. Newt went through his usual routine, ordered his mocha and sat at his table, cracking open his anatomy textbook. He was powering up his laptop when a voice startled him, making him jump slightly in his seat.

“Newt?”

Newt looked up and almost choked. It was Thomas, smiling and holding his drink.

“Yeah,” Newt mumbled, probably seeming grumpier than he was.

“I, uh, here’s your…” Thomas trailed off as he placed the cup on the table.

Newt cocked his head slightly. “I could have gotten it, you didn’t have to bring it to me.”

Thomas almost looked hurt, but the smile that Newt swore could cure cancer, quickly reappeared back on his face like it never faltered in the first place.

“I know, but you’re a regular right? I thought I’d do something nice.” Thomas elaborated as he gestured to the cup.

Newt looked at him then back down at the cup, he was honestly at a loss for words.

Thomas took the silence as a parting and awkwardly nodded before turning to leave.

Newt cursed under his breath and watched the boy walk away. “Thanks Tommy.”

Thomas turned around, but Newt’s face was already buried in his textbook, trying to hide his burning cheeks. Of course the first time he had a real conversation with the guy he had to make a complete fool of himself. Newt was so busy hiding his embarrassment, he missed the bright wide grin on Thomas’ face.

* * *

On Thursday Minho came with him. They had a test coming up and decided that two brains were better than one. Newt let Minho shove another table into his regular one, wincing at the scraping sound it made on the floor when he pushed it.

“Alright Newtie, let’s hit the books.” Minho grinned as he smacked a pile of review sheets onto the table top.

Newt rolled his eyes and pulled a pen out of his bag, uncapping it with his teeth. “No need to be bloody annoying.”

“You love it.” Minho shot back as he picked up the textbook, holding it away from Newt so he couldn’t see it. “Alright if the body is in anatomical position…”

Newt toned out the rest of what Minho was saying because right at that moment, Thomas walked in. He put on his cap and tied his apron as Newt’s eyes followed him the entire time.

Newt jumped as Minho smacked the textbook down on the table. “Are you even listening to me?”

Newt quickly nodded and gestured to the air around him in a desperate attempt to make some sort of answer pop up in his head. “Uh the left ventricle right?”

Minho sighed and rested his forehead on the palm of his hand. “Newt I was asking you about the brain.”

_Shit._

“Why are you so unfocused today?” Minho asked as he unscrewed the cap on his water bottle and took a sip.

Newt shrugged and chewed on the end of his pen. He was about to come up with a completely bullshit excuse when Thomas walked by to clear an empty plate on the table next to them. Before Thomas walked away he smiled up at him. “Hey Newt.”

Newt’s eyes flickered to Minho then back to Thomas’ as nodded his head in acknowledgement. “Hey Tommy.”

Thomas was barely even back behind the counter before Minho was talking Newt’s ear off and slapping at his chest.

“That’s why you’re distracted! You were eye-fucking him! Who is he?! He’s hot Newt, if you don’t go for him I certain-”

“Slim it Minho!” Newt snapped, which caused to Asian’s boy’s eyebrows to shoot up.

Newt sighed at Minho’s expression and shook his head. “Sorry Min, can you just not embarrass me, please?”

Minho genuinely looked shocked. “I never embarrass you!”

Newt gave him a look and Minho pursed his lips. “Okay maybe there was that one time…”

“Can we just get back to the heart or the brain or whatever you were asking me about?” Newt asked as he took a breath and risked one more glance in Thomas’ direction.

Minho nodded and cleared his throat obnoxiously. “If the body is in anatomical position…”

Newt stared at Minho, trying to keep his mind on the textbook and not on the very nice to look at brunette barista who was bent over, picking up crumpled receipts from the floor.

* * *

Newt skipped a week at the bookstore. It wasn’t until the next Thursday that he came back.

When he got there, he dropped his stuff on his chair and walked up to the register. Of course Thomas was there, smiling big and as pretty as ever.

“Hey Newt! I haven’t seen you in a while.”

Teresa coughed loudly which made Thomas turn to look at her. Newt didn’t want to stare but he could have sworn he saw her mouth out something along the lines of ‘don’t be creepy’.

Thomas looked flustered when he turned back to Newt, rubbing the back of his neck and biting his bottom lip. “So uh the usual?”

Newt nodded and opened his mouth to say something, but Thomas’ sudden confused expression stopped him.

“Uh anything for your friend?” Thomas pointed to behind Newt.

Newt quickly spun around, his eyes widening when he saw Minho. “What are you bloody doing here?!”

Minho lifted his textbook and gestured to the cover as if he was advertising it. “Studying, duh.”

Newt closed his eyes and turned back around, sighing in defeat. “The last thing he needs is any form of caffein-”

“No, the friend does need caffeine!” Minho piped up as he appeared next to Newt. “Another one of whatever he’s having, but I’ll take mine black.”

“Minho that’s not how mochas really wor-” Newt stopped talking as Minho handed Thomas a $10.

“His is on me too.”

“I’m sitting down,” Newt grumbled as he made his way back to the table. It wasn’t unlike Minho to do things like this, honestly Newt was disappointed in himself for being so surprised.

He sat down and opened his book, hoping that Minho would get the message that he really didn’t want to talk.

It seemed to work because Minho sat down quietly and did his work by himself.

It wasn’t until Thomas hand delivered Newt’s drink again that Minho spoke. The barista was walking away just as Newt sipped his drink when Minho wondered aloud, “I wonder if he tops or bottoms.”

Newt spit out his drink.

* * *

On Monday Newt showed up looking like crap. He knew he looked awful, but he came anyways. The bags under his eyes were dark and defined. His hair was sticking up despite his best efforts to comb it and his hoodie was at least two sizes too big. He didn’t want Thomas to see him like that, but he also needed to study and this was the best place for him to work.

He walked up to the counter, trying not to take offense when Thomas’ expression reflected worry.

“The usual?” Thomas asked as his eyes darted around Newt’s face.

Newt nodded and went to pull out his wallet but stopped when Thomas shook his head lightly. “It’s on me today.”

Newt blinked a couple times, trying to figure out if he had heard him right.

Thomas smiled softly and handed Newt a receipt. “Seriously, don’t worry about it. I’ll bring it to you.”

Newt smiled and rubbed his eyes as he took the receipt and sat down. His stomach felt warm and he was smiling as he pulled the calculator out of his bag and set it on the table.

“Tom!” Newt heard Teresa call. She seemed to yell at him constantly, but Newt knew they were best friends. “Go on break now or I’m seriously going to fire you!”

Newt heard Thomas laugh. “You’d never fire me, you love me way too much.”

Newt slightly smiled before writing his name on the top of a blank lined sheet of paper. He desperately needed to understand Calculus, he’d been studying nonstop to try and get his C up. A C wouldn’t get him into medical school.

“Whatcha working on today?” A voice that Newt knew all too well asked from above him.

New looked up at Thomas and smirked when he put his drink on the table. “Your break consists of hand delivering my coffee?”

“Wow not even a simple thank you?” Thomas put his hand over his chest. “That hurts.”

Newt shook his head and laughed before stretching a bit. “I’m trying to understand Calculus.”

Thomas’ eyes visibly lit up at that. “Calc I? I took that last year!”

Newt gently nudged the chair across from him with his foot, crediting his confidence to his pure exhaustion. “Wanna sit?”

Thomas looked shocked for a moment before nodding quickly and sitting down in the chair. “What unit are you on?”

“Anti-derivatives...at least I think?”

Thomas laughed and spun Newt’s laptop around so he could look at the screen. Newt watched his face as he scanned the questions. He looked super concentrated which was kinda hot.

Thomas chewed on his bottom lip before turning the screen back around. “Okay so you get the concept of it right?”

Newt nodded which made Thomas start explaining. Newt hung onto every word he said, feeling the explanation click together in his head.

Thomas looked down at his phone as Newt was scribbling down work for Thomas to check over. He internally cursed, his break should have ended fifteen minutes ago. He turned around to look at Teresa who seemed to be talking to the guy Newt sometimes came in here with. She met his gaze and just winked, giving him a thumbs up.

“This look okay Tommy?” Newt asked as he turned his notebook around. Thomas picked it up, smiling at Newt’s scribbled handwriting.

Thomas grinned as he gave it back to him. “Looks perfect.”

Newt let out a sigh of relief and smiled lazily at Thomas. “You’re a bloody lifesaver.”

“Glad I could help.”

Newt yawned and closed his notebook. “I think I need a nap.”

Thomas laughed as he stood up from the chair. “If you ever need more help-”

“I know where to find you.” Newt smiled as he started packing up to leave. Suddenly he froze and squired his eyes. “Bloody hell Minho are you stalking me?!”

Minho waved at Newt and smiled. “Oh hey Newt, I didn’t see you there.”

“He’s a bloody liar,” Newt grumbled which made Thomas laugh.

“I gotta get back to work before Teresa assaults me with some type of machinery,” Thomas said making Newt look up at him and nod.

“Thank you Tommy. I owe you big time.”

“I’ll see you around Newt.”

After Thomas left to go back behind the counter, Newt angrily dragged Minho out of the store. “Would you stay out of my business!”

“He likes you.”

“He does not!” Newt rolled his eyes as he and Minho fell into line next to each other, crossing the parking lot of the bookstore.

As soon as Thomas had his apron back on, he was met with a grinning Teresa.

“What?” Thomas asked as he skeptically eyed her expression.

“You totally wanna fuck him.”

Thomas hit Teresa with a cup.

* * *

Newt came in on Friday in an amazing mood. He strolled up to the counter with a huge grin on his face.

“Someone looks happy.” Thomas laughed as he waited for Newt to approach the register.

Newt nodded and slid a packet over the counter-top to Thomas.

Thomas looked confused for a moment but picked up the packet and scanned the cover carefully. When he saw it, his face broke into a grin. “Newt you got an A!”

Newt nodded happily and took his Calculus test back from Thomas. “Seriously Tommy, I can’t thank you enough!”

“It was no problem, if you ever need help again I can try-”

Newt shook his head. “It’s alright Tommy, you don’t have to help me, but here. It’s polite to tip your baristas right?”

Thomas rolled his eyes as he looked at the crumpled five dollar bill in Newt’s outstretched hand. “I’m not taking your money Newt.”

Suddenly Teresa appeared behind him and clasped Thomas on the shoulder. “You can buy him coffee with that instead because he’s going on break.”

Newt felt slightly embarrassed, but when he looked at Thomas he seemed to be blushing too. “Whatta you say Tommy?”

Thomas scratched the back of his neck and nodded. “Yeah sure.”

Teresa smiled and pulled Thomas out of the way so she could punch things into the register. “Oh Newt your mocha is on the house today, a small reward for offering to babysit Tom on his break.”

“He’s not babysitting me!” Thomas protested.

Teresa rolled her eyes as she took Newt’s five dollar bill and popped the drawer. “You’re gonna go sit with him and drink coffee for a half hour while he works on his homework so you can make heart eyes at-”

“Teresa!” Thomas yelled, looking slightly horrified.

She was laughing as she handed Newt his change. “Have fun with him.”

Newt felt a little flustered so he just gave her a half smile and went to sit back down.

“You’re the worst best friend ever!” Thomas hissed at her when he thought Newt was out of earshot.

Teresa sighed as she handed him two cups. “Do everyone a favor and ask him out already.”

Thomas scowled at her as he left the counter and walked over to Newt’s table, placing the cups down away from Newt’s scattered papers.

“Is it okay if I sit with you?” Thomas asked, his hand hovering above the chair.

Newt nodded and smirked. “Of course, how else am I going to babysit you?”

Thomas rolled his eyes as he sat down in the chair. “Ha ha very funny.”

Newt smiled and stretched before taking a sip of his coffee and cracking his knuckles.

Newt’s homework was quickly forgotten about as he and Thomas fell into a conversation that lasted well over thirty minutes.

* * *

On Wednesday Thomas looked nervous and jittery.

“Hey Tommy.” Newt smiled as he handed Thomas the money for his drink.

“Thanks,” Thomas mumbled as he put the change in the register.

Newt spotted Teresa standing in the corner of the space behind the counter, she was glaring at Thomas.

“Everything okay Tommy?” Newt asked as Thomas glanced at Teresa then back at Newt.

“Can I have your number?”

Newt was so taken aback he choked a bit. “W-what?”

“Can I have your phone number? Like if you ever need help with Calc again you can text me or…” Thomas rubbed the back of his neck. “You know.”

Newt couldn’t help but smile as he took his receipt and pulled a pen out of his pocket. He was scribbling down the numbers so fast, like Thomas would change his mind if Newt wrote too slow.

Thomas carefully folded the receipt and put it in his pocket, grinning as he sheepishly looked back up at Newt. “Thanks.”

Newt just smiled back and went back to his table. He groaned loudly when he saw Minho sitting there, his legs propped up on Newt’s chair.

“Move.”

“My studies conclude, that you gave coffee boy your number.” Minho smirked as he wiggled his eyebrows at Newt.

Newt flipped him off as he shoved the boy’s legs off his seat, making Minho yelp.

“Can you stop stalking me?” Newt grumbled as he sat down and waited for Thomas to come over with the drink.

“I’m not stalking, I’m assisting. I’m helping your love life flourish my dear Newt!” Minho grinned as he slung his arm around Newt’s shoulders. “I will get you laid.”

Newt slapped his chest hard. “Bloody hell! Shut up Minho!”

Minho just grinned. “Here comes lover boy now!”

“I swear to god Minho, if you embarrass me…” Newt hissed as Thomas walked over and placed the drink down with his normal smile.

“Thanks Tommy.” Newt smiled as he took a sip of the familiar warm liquid filling up his cup.

“Hey Thomas?” Newt heard Minho pipe up.

Thomas cocked his head slightly in question.

Minho took that as an invitation to continue. “Newt’s single, in case you were wondering.”

Newt spit his drink all over the table, coughing as soon as it was all out of his mouth and on his textbook. “Minho!” Newt shouted as he kicked his friend, hard.

“Tom is single too!” Teresa shouted from behind the counter.

“Teresa!” Thomas shouted as his cheeks turned as red as Newt’s.

“Ohmygodohmygod,” Newt chanted as he slammed his head down on the table.

Minho was laughing. Newt couldn’t even look up. He heard footsteps that he was positive belonged to a fleeing Thomas.

“I told you not to embarrass me!” Newt snapped as he kicked Minho’s chair again as he finally lifted his head back up.

“What? I didn’t tell him you’re a power bottom.” Minho looked innocently at Newt, who’s mouth fell open and cheeks turned shades of red all over again

“I hate you. I’m leaving. We're not friends anymore,” Newt declared as he scooped up his stuff and fled the bookstore without another word. He was never going back there again.

* * *

On Sunday Newt got a text. He hadn’t been to the bookstore since the incident. He couldn’t face Thomas after Minho humiliated him.

(910)123-4567: I hope Teresa didn’t scare you away...this is Thomas by the way

Newt: not scared, just trying to preserve the dignity I haven’t yet lost.

Tommy: you should come back to the café so we can search for our lost dignities together

Newt smiled at his phone screen. Thomas didn’t hate him.

Newt: I take it Minho didn’t scare you off either then.

Tommy: nope. Teresa is worse...plus you’re cute when you get flustered

Newt stared at the screen with wide eyes. Thomas just blatantly hit on him. Suddenly he didn’t hate Minho so much anymore. He realized he’d been staring at the screen for too long when another text came in.

Tommy: too much?

Newt panicked as he tried to type back quickly.

Newt: no. you’re cute.

It wasn’t a lie.

Tommy: will I see you tomorrow?

Newt: of course

* * *

On Monday Thomas was grinning when he saw Newt walk in.

“I’m gonna go broke from spending all my money here.” Newt said as they started their normal routine. Thomas took the money, cashed Newt out and Newt sat down. Only this time Newt didn’t sit down, he hung out around the counter, not really wanting to leave Thomas just yet.

He watched Thomas write his name on the cup. He followed his movement as he mixed the drink. He watched his hands as he sprayed on the whipped cream and secured the cap.

“See something you like?” Thomas smirked as he handed Newt his cup, jumping him out of his daze.

“Yeah, this.” Newt grinned as he gestured to his cup.

Thomas laughed but keep his gaze on Newt’s face. Newt took the opportunity to really look at the brunette boy he’d become so mesmerized by.

His brown eyes became Newt’s new favorite color. The small moles that dotted his neck had Newt itching to kiss everyone of them. He saw Thomas swallow hard and give him a half smile. “So uh…”

Newt’s eyes met his and they stayed quiet for a moment.

“When you said I was cute…” Thomas trailed off, shifting his weight slightly to lean against the counter. “Did that mean, you know, that you’re into me?”

Newt felt a small smile pass his lips. “I don’t know, when you called me cute did that mean you’re into me?”

Thomas paused a moment before nodding. “Yeah.”

“Well then there’s your answer.”

The grin that took over Thomas’ face made Newt’s heart warm.

“I’ll be right back.” Thomas took off into the back room.

Newt waited for him, sipping his mocha. He could see Teresa hugging him from the small window in the swinging doors. Suddenly Thomas reappeared without his apron and hat.

“Looks like my shift ended early, wanna take a walk?”

Newt looked out the window of the bookstore. There were soft snowflakes falling, dusting the dark pavements with bright whites. The sun was still in the sky, but the clouds covered it, making the outside light almost perfect.

“I dunno Tommy, it looks kinda cold out there, my hands may freeze.” Newt smirked as Thomas smiled and started pulling on the coat Teresa threw at him from behind the counter.

When he zipped up the black jacket he held out his hand to Newt. “Let’s see what we can do about that.”

Newt smiled and abandoned his mocha for the brunette’s hand because let’s face it, walking down the street hand in hand with a boy that could make him smile just by saying his name was so much better than coffee.


End file.
